This invention relates generally to an exhaust nozzle for a jet engine. More particularly, this invention relates to an exhaust nozzle providing fluidic yaw vectoring.
Typically, a jet engine includes a compressor providing high-pressure air to a combustor. Fuel and air within the combustor are ignited generating high-speed exhaust gasses that drive a turbine. The exhaust gases exit the jet engine through an exhaust nozzle. The exhaust gases generate thrust that propels the aircraft. The exhaust nozzle directs the exhaust gases to optimize thrust produced by the jet engine.
An aircraft is movable about several axes including a yaw axis. Movement of the aircraft about the yaw axis is typically accomplished by control surfaces, such as a rudder. Directing exhaust gases by moving the exhaust nozzle is also a known method of moving the aircraft about the yaw axis. However, movement of the exhaust nozzle typically requires complicated mechanisms and control systems.
The exhaust gases exiting through the exhaust nozzle are of an extreme temperature. The exhaust nozzle is therefore provided with a layer of cooling air by a plurality of openings within the liner. The layer of cooling air insulates the surface of the exhaust nozzle from extreme temperatures generated by the exhaust gases.
A known yaw vectoring system utilizes high-pressure bleed air directed along different points of the exhaust nozzle to aid in moving the aircraft about the yaw axis. Unfortunately, such a device both reduces engine efficiency by removing air from other systems, and requires complicated tubing and channeling in order to communicate air to the desired location in the exhaust nozzle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a yaw-vectoring device for an exhaust nozzle that is simple and efficient.